


Indulgence

by Kyluxtrashpit (ApostateRevolutionary)



Series: Let Me Love You [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bickering, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Dominant Kylo Ren, Drinking, Fluff, Food, Hand Jobs, Hot Tub, M/M, Massage, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pampering, Pet Names, Power Bottom Kylo Ren, Praise Kink, Riding, Rimming, Soft Kylux, Spanking, Submissive Armitage Hux, Vacation, blink and you miss it dominant masochism, like holy fucking cavities batman soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-12-26 00:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApostateRevolutionary/pseuds/Kyluxtrashpit
Summary: After months of Kylo making it his personal mission to put a stop Hux's rampant self-neglect, Hux has made some great strides in learning to accept being cared for. Kylo's dreams of showing Hux the true meaning of indulgence then come true when he finally convinces Hux to join him for a few days of shore leave at a lavish hotel. Considering Hux thinks of a good meal and a full night's sleep as luxuries, Kylo knows this will be a significant experience for them both.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You probably don't need to read Tough Love to understand this one, but here's the jist of it:
> 
> Hux collapses due to too much stress coupled with not enough food and sleep, so Kylo names himself HBIC of Hux's wellbeing. This takes a mild dom/sub turn as the fic progresses. Hux is reluctant at first, but soon softens to being taken care of, and they explicitly discuss consent and have an agreed upon safe word in play. The biggest appeal for Hux is being able to pretend Kylo is forcing him, thus alleviating the guilt he feels for enjoying himself when he could be being productive instead
> 
> The dom/sub is a lot more explicit here and there is actual porn, so mind that I suppose. I've tagged for the entire fic, not just the first chapter, but there still might be a couple things to add later on as I've got about 2/3 of this written. Other than that, this dynamic is well outside my usual purview so please excuse me for still feeling pretty Weird about it lmao

Getting Hux to agree to let Kylo fulfill his promise of taking him on shore leave hadn’t been easy, but he’d finally pulled it off. After months of asking and arranging and swearing up and down that the Order would not miss them for a few days if they planned it properly, Hux had finally, if grudgingly, allowed it on the condition that they wouldn’t be out of reach if something did come up. Kylo had eagerly agreed and made the arrangements and now here they were, in the lobby of one of the most luxurious hotels on Cantonica.

Despite still holding his confident military posture, Kylo could sense how uncomfortable Hux was just to be here. It was obvious Hux was trying not to stare and gawk at the opulence that surrounded them, possibly never having seen something like this before. Kylo could understand that, though it made his heart hurt a little. Hux deserved so much more than just the harsh life inherent to residing on a military starship with no breaks for pleasure.

But that was why they were here and Kylo was determined to make sure Hux relaxed and enjoyed himself no matter what. As much as this had started with just making sure Hux gave himself the bare necessities, it had evolved into so much more than that. It was so satisfying to see Hux relax and let himself enjoy nice things, even if he denied wanting to do so. They both knew better, but it was the pretense of being ‘forced’ that allowed Hux to enjoy such things in the first place.

As they made their way down the hall to the elevator, Kylo could see Hux’s eyes flitting about, trying to take in the sights better now that there weren’t as many people around. The discomfort still rolled off him in waves, but there was also a hint of curiosity, present enough that Kylo could sense it without actually looking. Kylo smiled to himself while Hux wasn’t paying attention; that was a good sign.

Even the elevator was gilded with gold and excessively decorated, as if the proprietors expected their guests to be spending as much time in it as they would their suite. It was, admittedly, over the top even by Kylo’s standards, but he didn’t want to spare any expense when it came to Hux. He’d promised he’d lavish him and lavish him Kylo would.

Their room did not disappoint either; it was more tasteful compared to the lobby and Kylo had chosen it for that reason, figuring Hux would be more comfortable with something more rustic than glittering. It was still impressive, though, larger than even the nicest quarters on the Finalizer and with a bed to match. There were doors to a balcony on the far end, sunlight streaming in to brighten the room, and though the refresher wasn’t visible, Kylo knew there was a large hot tub inside as well. Considering a water shower was a luxury to Hux, the hot tub was an absolute must when Kylo had been booking the room.

Now Hux stared blatantly, his mouth dropping open. Kylo almost felt a little bad knowing that he was clearly overwhelmed, but he was sure Hux would adjust soon enough. The fact that he hadn’t taken one look at the hotel and immediately turned back to their shuttle was honestly a victory in Kylo’s mind; Hux was _trying_.

Kylo stepped in behind him and rested a hand on his lower back. “Take all the time you need, baby. I’m going to set our bags down and check out the refresher.”

Hux glanced over his shoulder at Kylo, looking as if he’d forgotten he was there. He said nothing, just nodded, and then turned back to the room. Kylo bit his lip; perhaps this had been a little much all at once. Maybe leaving Hux alone for a few minutes would help him adjust.

After giving Hux a quick kiss on the cheek, Kylo made his way to the refresher. Even he was impressed; the hot tub was indeed there, large enough to fit at least half a dozen people in it. There was also a regular water shower, too, but the stall was so large it was essentially a room of its own. There were nozzles all along the wall and Kylo suddenly wanted to take a shower right then to see how it worked. Perhaps he could coax Hux in there in a bit to see if it was as impressive as it looked.

In the corner, he was also pleased to see a cart had been prepared as he’d requested when he’d made the booking. He’d investigate that in detail later, though, once he’d had a chance to get Hux settled in. He already knew most of what it contained, anyway, so he left it tucked away for now.

Dawdling a little, Kylo checked his hair in the enormous mirror and tidied it a bit, finding that the lighting did wonders for his complexion. It was hard not to feel good here, considering all the little details that had been included to make the hotel’s guests do just that. Kylo only hoped all those efforts would work on Hux as well.

When he finally emerged, figured he’d waited long enough, he found Hux perched on the end of the bed, sitting as if he feared the bed would swallow him whole if he got too comfortable on it. He was reading a datapad from the hotel, one that detailed all the amenities and services available, but instead of looking thoughtful or even pleased, he just looked stricken. It was always hard to discern Hux’s expressions, but the tightness in his jaw and the paler than usual skin of his face gave it away.

“What’s wrong?” Kylo asked and Hux looked up too quickly, clearly startled.

“This is just… a lot,” Hux managed, pausing to swallow hard. “I don’t know if we should be doing this. I don’t think I can.”

Kylo stifled a sigh and came to where Hux sat on the bed, kneeling in front of him so that they were closer to eye level. “What do you mean? I know this is all new for you, but you said you’d give it a chance.”

Hux closed his eyes for a moment, looking pained, then gestured with the datapad. “I know, but Kylo, this is… have you seen this list? I don’t even know what half of these are. Please tell me you didn’t sign us up for them…”

Kylo took the datapad away and put in on the floor, then placed his hands on Hux’s thighs, massaging gently. “Hux, take a deep breath, okay? I’m not going to make you do anything you truly don’t want to. You know that, right?”

Hux complied, breathing in and out, and then nodded, so Kylo continued, “If there’s anything on there you do want to do, let me know, but I have met you before. So I made a request. There’s a cart in the refresher with all the supplies needed for most of those things. I figured you might be more open to some of them if it didn’t involve a stranger doing it. I wasn’t going to mention that until you’d relaxed a little, though.”

Hux did relax a bit at that, his posture sagging just a touch. “Oh, thank the stars. I thought you were going to force me into a kriffing mud pit or something.”

That startled a laugh out of Kylo. “No, no mud pits. Honestly, if you suddenly decided you wanted to be buried up to the neck in mud, I’d probably take you to medbay.”

“That would be an appropriate reaction, for once,” Hux said, his lips finally curving up into a small smile. “I will never understand the desire to be submerged in filth.”

He wrinkled his nose as he said it and Kylo wanted to lean up and kiss it. However, he had another idea. Hux seemed placated for now, but ‘placated’ was far from the goal. His hands were still gently rubbing at Hux’s thighs so he slid them up to his hips, holding there for a moment before moving up further to his stomach and chest. Hux looked down at him, questioning but unconcerned, and then Kylo gently pushed until Hux was laying on his back, legs hanging off the bed at the knee.

“What are you doing?” Hux asked, but there was no anxiety or discomfort in his voice, just curiosity.

“I told you so many times I was going to spoil you if you ever gave me this chance,” Kylo explained as he moved his hands back down to the fly of Hux’s civvies. “It’s about time I got started.”

Kylo undid the fly and started pulling both his pants and undergarments down, Hux lifting his hips to help. He didn’t remove them all the way, just left them to sit half-way down Hux’s thighs so that his cock was exposed. Hux was soft, as expected, but Kylo knew he wouldn’t stay that way for long as he leaned in to nuzzle at Hux’s cock.

He pulled back to lick kittenishly at Hux’s shaft and watched as Hux reached up to grab one of the pillows from the frankly excessive pile on the bed to prop his head up so he could watch. Going lower again, Kylo sucked gently at Hux’s balls, holding Hux’s hip in one hand for stability. Hux let out a soft sigh, so Kylo grinned up at him and then took Hux’s cock fully in his mouth.

Hux was nearly half-hard now, apparently more eager than Kylo had anticipated, so Kylo hollowed his cheeks as he pulled back, earning a low hiss from Hux. Encouraged, Kylo wrapped his free hand around the base and started bobbing his head, loving the feeling of Hux hardening in his mouth. Knowing that this was just a taste of all the attention he was planning for Hux’s cock to get over the next few days only spurred him on; Kylo hoped they’d be testing the sound-proofing of the room every single day they were here.

It didn’t take long for Hux to become fully hard and Kylo pulled off to lap at the head followed by kissing his way down the shaft, keeping one hand wrapped around the base and the other holding Hux’s hip. Hux was panting a little now, quiet moans escaping between breaths, and Kylo licked back up from the base to the tip before taking Hux in his mouth once again.

Kylo increased his pace, removing his hand from Hux’s cock and taking hold of the other side of his hips instead, pushing to take him deep. He stared up at Hux as he did so, fucking his throat on Hux’s cock with quick bobs of his head and enjoying the way Hux couldn’t bring himself to look away even as his eyelids fluttered, threatening to close. His own cock was hard between his legs, demanding attention where it was trapped in his pants, but Kylo ignored it, focusing on bringing Hux to the edge.

Just as Hux was about to come, Kylo pulled off, hiding his grin by mouthing gently at the underside of Hux’s shaft, relishing in the disappointed groan Hux let out. He could feel the muscles tensing where he held Hux’s hips down to keep him from bucking up into his mouth. Hux stared down at him, flushed and panting, a mixture of annoyance and desperation in his eyes.

“What do you want, baby?” Kylo asked, lips still against Hux’s cock, knowing full well they both knew exactly what he wanted. “I can’t help you if you don’t tell me.”

It was a new thing, making Hux ask for what he wanted, a side effect of the shift between them when Kylo had started insisting Hux take care of himself. That the dynamic had spread to the bedroom wasn’t really surprising, but Kylo still felt a jolt of heat between his legs whenever Hux gave in and did it. Hux never mentioned it once the moment was over, had never opposed it or even used the safe word, which Kylo knew meant he liked it, even if it was part of the long list of things he couldn’t bring himself to admit to enjoying.

“Kylo, come on.” The words were nearly a whine and Kylo’s cock twitched so hard he almost moaned. “You know exactly what I want.”

“Mm but you need to tell me, baby,” Kylo insisted, nuzzling at Hux’s cock and trying to resist the urge to just swallow him down again; it was harder than it should have been. “You know how much I love sucking your dick. I could stay down here for _hours_.”

Hux groaned in frustration, his face reddening further as his eyes flitted away from Kylo’s face. “I want you to make me come, please.”

“Good boy,” Kylo praised before he descended once again, taking Hux to the hilt and using quick, shallow bobs of his head to keep him deep.

It wasn’t long before Hux was moaning in earnest, his hips flexing under Kylo’s hands, and Kylo kept it up, barely taking enough time to breathe. Hux was so beautiful in pleasure and it was so special to watch him give himself over to it, his inhibitions and anxieties melted away by Kylo’s warm, wet mouth and eager tongue. He was close, Kylo could tell, and he didn’t want to delay any longer.

Soon enough, Hux spasmed and groaned long and low as he came, Kylo’s lips pressed right against his pelvis as Hux’s load pumped into his throat. Kylo couldn’t help moaning himself, the vibrations of it forcing a high, startled sound out of Hux’s mouth and earning him another spurt of come to swallow down greedily. He stayed just there while Hux rode out the aftershocks and then pulled back, sucking lightly as he did and watching Hux cringe a little at the overstimulation.

Kylo couldn’t wait any longer, so he released Hux and quickly undid his pants, stroking himself fast and hard. He was so hard he was throbbing just from getting Hux off and it was an almost embarrassingly short time before he came with a loud moan, cupping one hand over the head to keep the mess off the carpet. He panted in the aftermath, resting his cheek on Hux’s thigh.

“Fuck,” Hux said, still sounding a little out of breath.

Kylo smiled against Hux’s skin, satisfied with himself. His knees were starting to ache, though, so he lifted his head to lick the come off his hand and ignored the face Hux made at that as he moved to stand. Instead of going far, though, he collapsed on the bed next to Hux, finding the mattress to be just as comfortable as he’d hoped it would be.

Next to him, Hux laid there boneless, sated and content, like Kylo had quite literally sucked the anxiety out of him. As if feeling Kylo’s eyes on him, Hux turned his head, looking at Kylo with soft eyes and a small smile. Kylo grinned back, unable to help it; he knew this was a side of Hux only he ever got to see.

The flight down had taken a few hours and between that and Hux having doubts from the moment they arrived, Kylo found himself unusually tired for mid-afternoon. This was leave, however, which meant there was nothing pressing to be dealt with and no one cared if they were tired or not. They could take a nap and no one could stop them.

Decision made, Kylo shuffled out of his still-undone pants and underwear, grunting as he kicked them off the bed. Next he stripped off his shirt and, once nude, leaned over to finish removing Hux’s clothes. Hux quirked an eyebrow at him, but didn’t resist.

“Are you really that insatiable? You literally just came,” Hux said, watching as Kylo pulled the blankets down and arranged the mountain of pillows to create a little sleeping nook in the middle of the enormous bed.

“Come up here, baby” Kylo beckoned as he climbed in under the blankets – holy shit, the sheets were soft. “And no, I don’t need to go again. I figured we could take a nap.”

Hux shook his head, looking faintly amused, but Kylo was thankful to see him crawling up the bed to join him. “A nap? Really?”

“Yes, really.” Hux tucked himself under the blankets and Kylo pulled him close, letting Hux rest his head on his chest. “It was a long flight and, more importantly, there’s no one to stop or interrupt us.”

Hux made a slight grumbling sound, but the stiffness in his limbs relaxed a little. Kylo wrapped an arm around him and gently rubbed his back, trying to get rid of the last of it. It was obvious even a lazy afternoon nap felt like sin to Hux, someone who’d been sleep-deprived for virtually his entire life before Kylo had started interfering with that as much as he could. Eventually, though, he relaxed and slipped into a doze. Kylo smiled to himself, feeling accomplished, before he closed his eyes and drifted off as well.

He awoke a couple hours later, muzzy from sleep and the most comfortable he’d been in recent memory. Hux was still on top of him and was starting to wake as well. He blinked sleepily and Kylo couldn’t resist leaning down and kissing him; it was too adorable a sight to ignore. Hux kissed back lazily, still half-asleep.

“Did you want to take a shower and then eat?” Kylo asked after they broke apart; a quick glance at the chrono confirmed it was almost dinner time.

“I suppose.” Hux sat up, stretching out his shoulders and lifting his arms above his head before he crawled out of bed.

Rising from the bed was no trivial task with how comfortable Kylo was, but he forced himself to follow after Hux. A shower would be nice and Kylo was itching to try out whatever waited for them in the booth. It looked as luxurious as everything else here and Kylo got the feeling it would not disappoint. While Hux inspected the nozzles, Kylo went to the cart and searched through the shower supplies, pleased when he was able to find everything he needed for both of them.

Hux turned from his inspection of the shower mechanism and quirked an eyebrow at the number of bottles Kylo had in his arms. He didn’t ask, though, apparently too invested in figuring out how the shower worked. He reached out and turned it on and suddenly they were engulfed in what felt like a warm rainstorm.

“Well, that’s a bit much,” Hux muttered and Kylo laughed, watching as Hux fiddled with the settings some more.

After some trial and error, they managed to set it such that water cascaded down from above and the nozzles on the side only sprayed a fine mist. The corners of the shower remained dry, too, perfect for applying all the products Kylo had brought in. Once they were content with the settings, Kylo picked up the shampoo he’d brought for Hux and poured some into his hand.

Kylo slipped passed Hux and stood in one of the dry spots. “Turn around and tip your head back.”

Hux did as he asked and Kylo methodically worked the shampoo into his hair, massaging lightly at his scalp as he did so. He thought he heard Hux hum in pleasure, his shoulders relaxing their near permanent tension as Kylo worked the shampoo into a lather. Kylo watched as Hux shuddered a little when he dug his thumbs into the spot where his skull met his spine and circled them slowly.

“What is that made of?” Hux asked suddenly, catching Kylo by surprise. “The smell, I mean. It’s familiar, but I can’t place it.”

“It’s tarine flower,” Kylo said, still massaging Hux’s scalp. “I thought it would suit you.”

The scent was similar to Hux’s tea, but it was sweeter and softer than the tea itself. There was still a hint of that bitter kick, though, that tarine was known for, which balanced the floral notes well. Considering Hux usually smelled faintly of tarine, Kylo had thought it would be a perfect complement to his natural scent.

Once the shampoo was thoroughly worked in, Kylo gently nudged Hux’s head back under the spray to rinse, still massaging Hux’s scalp as it washed out. After the rinse, Kylo removed his hands with only a small amount of reluctance and went to the next bottle in line: a body wash of the same scent for Hux. He was pouring some into his hands just as Hux turned around to face him.

“You are aware I can bathe myself, right?” Hux asked, looking more amused than annoyed, a marked change from when Kylo had first tried to do this months ago.

“Of course.” Kylo rubbed his hands together, making a lather. “I don’t do it for you because you can’t, I do it for you because I want you to feel good.”

Hux’s cheeks pinkened at that. “Fine, but I’m washing you after.”

He turned around then and Kylo shrugged, smiling fondly. “If that’s what you want, baby.”

Kylo spread the body wash over Hux’s skin methodically, starting at his shoulders then working down his back and spending perhaps more time than necessary on his ass. Each movement was a caress, the affection in Kylo’s touches making it clear this was about more than just making sure Hux was clean. Once Kylo had coated his back side, he had Hux turn around and was pleased to see his eyes were lidded.

Once the front of Hux’s torso and legs were firmly lathered, Kylo had him wash that off while he grabbed the conditioner. Applying the conditioner was a quicker affair given that Hux’s hair was rather short, but Kylo still took his time with it, making sure not a single strand went without attention. This entire trip was about pampering Hux, after all; Kylo would not skimp on any part of it.

After Hux was fully washed and rinsed, looking a touch dazed from the warm water and soft touches, he still insisted on returning the favour, so Kylo indicated the bottles he’d brought for himself and switched places. Hux wasted no time opening the shampoo bottle and spreading the citrus-smelling lather through Kylo’s hair. He was more mechanical with his washing than Kylo had been, but Hux’s fingers massaging his scalp still felt plenty good and Kylo closed his eyes, savouring Hux’s touch.

Soon enough, the body wash had been applied and Hux was working the conditioner through Kylo’s long hair. Kylo sighed, enjoying the bit of pull on his scalp. Hux always took to any task with single-minded focus, ensuring it was complete to the highest standards, and this was no different. Kylo thought he would always love that about him.

After Kylo rinsed the conditioner out, he shut off the shower and stepped out, using the Force to pull two towels for them to use. Hux made to dry himself off but Kylo snatched the towel from him and ran it over Hux’s body. The towels were incredibly soft, like everything here, and Kylo gave himself a quick dry once Hux was done.

They then returned to the bed and Kylo pulled up the menu for dinner. “Do you want anything in particular, baby?”

Hux glanced at the menu and made a face. “You choose. I don’t even know what half of those are.”

“All right,” Kylo said, pausing to pet over Hux’s damp hair; he was so looking forward to Hux’s hair being free of product for a few days.

Kylo got up and used the datapanel on the wall for room service, ordering a seafood dish he thought Hux would like as well as an appetizer and dessert. The order confirmation told him it’d be up in twenty minutes or so, so he turned back to the bed and frowned when he saw Hux on his datapad. No work had been part of the agreement.

“What are you doing?” Kylo demanded, not harshly, returning to stand at the side of the bed.

“Calm down, I’m not working,” Hux said, glancing up from the screen. “We agreed I could check infrequently, remember?”

“Yes, we did,” Kylo said, relieved, and he then climbed back into bed. “Just don’t forget the agreement was ‘infrequently’.”

“Yes, yes, I know,” Hux said, eyes on his datapad. “Once a day should suffice for us both.”

“Okay,” Kylo agreed, settling himself in close to Hux, their sides pressed together.

After a few minutes, Hux turned his datapad off and set it aside, a swell of pride bubbling up in Kylo’s chest. He’d honestly thought the device would cause a problem that would result in having to bend Hux over his lap, but Hux had actually listened. Kylo turned to face him, one hand cupping his cheek and turning Hux’s face towards his. Hux blinked at him, questioning, and Kylo leaned in to claim his lips.

Hux made a small noise into his mouth and Kylo nipped at his lower lip, suddenly hungry for something completely different. He rolled them, their lips still connected, until he was straddling Hux’s hips, his hands holding Hux’s face as he licked into Hux’s mouth. Hux nipped at his tongue in return and Kylo moaned, grinding his hips down and pleased to find that Hux was also getting hard.

Kylo had just built up a rhythm with his hips, enjoying the taste of Hux’s mouth and the hint of tarine he could smell on him from the shower, when a chime from the door interrupted them. Kylo groaned; he’d somehow forgotten about the food. He pulled away reluctantly, pausing to nose at Hux’s cheek, then forced himself up. He just remembered to slip on one of the bathrobes provided before opening the door.

The hotel droid greeted him and gave him the cart of food and Kylo thanked them before wheeling the cart in. Hux was out of bed too now, also slipping into a bathrobe. His hair was in disarray and his cheeks were still splotchy red from the kissing and Kylo couldn’t resist a small smirk at the sight of Hux still a little wrecked just from some making out.

Kylo arranged the plates on the table in the dining area of the room while Hux sat, looking curiously at the spread. Once content that everything was settled, Kylo joined him, sitting across from Hux and pulling the little metal cover off the appetizer first. It was some sort of small crustacean in a light brown sauce, the savoury smell making Kylo’s mouth water.

“Here, we start with this,” Kylo said as he divvied up portions to each of them.

Hux’s face wouldn’t show his eagerness to anyone that didn’t know him as well as Kylo did, but the way he wasted no time extracting the meat from the shell and taking a small slice into his mouth might have. The first taste had Hux’s eyes rolling up and Kylo smiled, taking a bite himself and nearly making a noise of pleasure at the flavour. It was buttery, a hint of lemon and some savoury herbs meshing perfectly with the saltiness of the meat. It was incredible.

“Do you like it, baby?” Kylo asked, even though he already knew the answer to that.

Hux had to finish chewing before he could answer. “Kriff, yes. This is delicious.”

Kylo laughed a little at that, glad he’d chosen well. Given that Hux didn’t have the most experience with food as something to be enjoyed rather than just something needed to live, it was tough to know what he would like, but seafood always seemed to turn out to be a safe bet. He also enjoyed expanding Hux’s palate as much as he could, when the opportunity arose.

The appetizer didn’t last long, so Kylo moved next to the main course: a lightly breaded filet of fish with a side of roasted vegetables and mashed tubers, all of which were apparently native to this planet, as well as a basket of fresh rolls. Kylo could see Hux’s indifferent mask was slipping when he unveiled the dish, a hint of delight sneaking through and it warmed Kylo to see Hux really letting himself enjoy this.

Kylo wasn’t sure how it was possible for it to be even more delicious than the appetizer, yet it was, the fish hitting his tongue with a pleasant burst of salt. The sides were just as good, even in their simplicity, and somehow the chefs had even made the rolls taste incredible. Kylo stuffed himself shamelessly, almost too focused on his own food to notice Hux doing the same.

“Stars, I don’t think I’ve ever eaten anything this good,” Hux said as he grabbed another roll, his plate nearly empty.

Kylo nodded in agreement, though he admittedly had before, just a lifetime ago under a different name. “Beats the hell out of caf food, doesn’t it?”

Hux snorted, nearly choking on a bite of the tubers. “At least I have you for that. Your food is leagues above caf food already.”

Kylo couldn’t help but grin, preening a little at Hux’s praise. “You think if I threatened the cooks I could get the recipe?”

Hux smirked at him, amused. “I’m sure _you_ could, but that also sounds like an excellent way to get us banned for life. I would suggest using your mind tricks instead.”

Kylo laughed too, and then the conversation lapsed in favour of finishing the meal. Hux was done first, leaning back a little with a long sigh as Kylo finished the last of his plate. He was regretting the extra rolls a bit now; they still had dessert.

Dessert appeared to be a pair of simple fruit tarts, something sweet but not so much so as to send Hux’s severely underdeveloped sweet tooth into shock on the first day, but the first bite proved they were anything but simple. The fruit was fresh and there was some sort of syrupy sauce on it that turned it from just fruit in a tart into something truly decadent. There was mint in there, too, the cool hint of it balancing the dish perfectly.

Hux groaned as he finished, his plate clean save for a few crumbs. “Hells, I don’t know if I can move.”

Kylo had definitely eaten more than was comfortable, but thanks to his already higher food intake, he didn’t feel that bad. “Is that your way of asking me to carry you back to bed?”

Another groan, this time from exasperation. “You’ll use anything as an excuse to cart me around like an invalid, won’t you?”

“Absolutely,” Kylo confirmed with a smirk.

Hux made a disgusted noise while Kylo got up from his chair, collecting the plates back onto the tray they came on and wheeling it outside their door to keep the room service droids from bothering them later. He returned to see Hux still in the chair and was about to fulfill his promise/threat when Hux noticed Kylo’s attention and quickly stood up. Kylo pushed his lip out in a mock pout and Hux flipped him a rude gesture in return.

“So what’s next on your list of plans to torture me with unnecessary indulgence?” Hux asked, stopping at the foot of the bed.

“Considering that’s the first real complaint you’ve made since we got here, I’d say I’m not ‘torturing’ you enough,” Kylo said, causing Hux to roll his eyes. “As for what’s next, I was thinking we could relax and watch a holo.”

“I suppose I could put up with such frivolity,” Hux said, his lips turned up. “Especially since you’ve fed me more than enough to hinder any escape plans I might have.”

Kylo wrapped an arm around Hux’s waist, pulling him in gently to press a kiss to his cheek. “Come on, get back in the bed, sweetheart. I’ll even rub your belly if you want.”

Watching Hux flush at the words made Kylo smirk and then they discarded their robes before climbing into bed. It was so much fun to rile Hux up a little, especially given his complexion lent itself easily to blushing. Kylo found it endearing even though he knew Hux hated it.

Propped up on the mountain of pillows, Kylo used the datapad provided to pull up the hotel’s selection of holos on the projector and scrolled through until he found a few Hux didn’t immediately scoff at. After only a little bickering, they agreed on a suspense story that had enough plot to keep Hux engaged and enough action for Kylo not to get bored. Kylo hit play and wrapped an arm around Hux, Hux shuffling to rest his head on Kylo’s shoulder as Kylo followed through on his words and rubbed gentle circles over Hux’s over-stuffed stomach.

He received a weak glare for his trouble, but Hux didn’t protest, just shifted a little to find a more comfortable spot. They were silent as they watched the holo, engrossed in the story, and it was only during a lull in the events on the projector that Kylo turned his head to find Hux fast asleep, features slack and soft. Kylo smiled to himself, finding the sight of Hux being so relaxed and full he’d been unable to stay awake simply adorable. He decided to let the holo play, figuring it was enjoyable enough that he’d be happy to finish it a second time either later or another time if Hux wanted to. After that, he’d nudge Hux awake so they could get ready for bed – Hux truly might kill him if Kylo knowingly let him go to sleep for the night without brushing his teeth – and get some real sleep. For now, though, Kylo simply pressed a soft kiss to Hux’s temple and let himself have the moment, content with how the first day of his plans had gone.


	2. Chapter 2

“Are you sure you know what you’re doing?” Hux asked, one eyebrow quirked.

The morning had started with no alarms to rouse them, Kylo opening in his eyes to find Hux watching him, a lazy smile on his face. Kylo had smiled back and given Hux a lingering, soft kiss. When Kylo had tried to pull away, Hux had chased after him, kissing back hungrier than before. Unable to deny him, Kylo sunk into it, sliding his tongue into Hux’s mouth and drinking in the little noise Hux made.

It wasn’t long before Kylo had slipped a leg between Hux’s and given him something to grind against, Hux’s moan of appreciation loud in the silence of the morning. He’d pressed himself against Hux’s hip, moving his hips and chasing the friction, moaning at the feel of Hux’s soft skin against his cock. Frantic need quickly took over, speeding their lax movements, and it didn’t take either of them long to come, panting and sweat-slick in the aftermath.

Another luxurious but quicker shower had followed and then Kylo had ordered them breakfast in the form of a mixed tray of breads, cheeses, and fruit. They’d eaten leisurely, nibbling at the different pieces as they’d talked about nothing in particular. When Kylo had used the Force to float a pear to Hux’s plate, Hux had rolled his eyes but not without turning his head a bit to try to hide his amused grin.

Now, they were in the refresher and Kylo was letting Hux’s fingers soak in a little bowl of water and some sort of oil after giving his nails a quick trim and file. Admittedly, it’d been a while since Kylo had last done this, but not long enough for him to forget how, he’d found quickly. The implements provided by the hotel might have been fancier than he’d used before, but that changed little of the actual procedure.

“I know how to paint them, too, if you want,” Kylo said, deadpan, as he pulled Hux’s fingers out of the bowl and dried them.

Hux laughed incredulously, shaking his head. “You know how to paint nails? What a skill for such a fearsome warrior of the Dark side to have.”

Kylo rolled his eyes, grabbing the bottle of lotion and starting to massage it into Hux’s hands. “Careful, Hux, or you might just end up with hot pink nails. Or maybe I should make them orange, to match your hair.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” Hux warned, his eyes narrowed, but his hand didn’t so much as tense where Kylo held it in his.

“I don’t make empty threats, baby,” Kylo said smugly, as he kneaded at Hux’s palm with his thumbs, nearly finished with the second hand. “I could – oh! Wait, I nearly forgot. There’s another thing we need to do.”

Hux looked at him quizzically as Kylo released his hand, content that he’d given them a thorough moisturizing and massage. Kylo then reached over to a dish of light green paste he’d prepared before they’d started. He pulled the little brush that came with it out of the paste and stirred it around a little, finding the texture exactly as he wanted it.

“What is that?” Hux asked, immediately suspicious.

“It goes on your face,” Kylo explained. “It’s really good for dry skin and helps rejuvenate everything, like dark circles. This one is apparently really good for your pores, too.”

Hux’s lip curled. “And what, exactly, are you about to put on my face?”

“It’s mostly some local fruits and vegetables, plus some other things to thicken it.” Kylo reached out to hold the brush in front of Hux’s face. “See, smell it. It smells good.”

Reluctantly, Hux leaned forward and sniffed delicately at the concoction, but he only looked slightly less disgusted. “Are you going to use it too?”

“I was going to, just after I put it on you. Would it make you feel better if I put it on first?” It was really something that Hux could walk out of an interrogation cell with blood staining his hands and sleeves with no issues, yet he balked at the concept of a face mask.

“Yes,” Hux confirmed, so Kylo used the small mirror he’d brought with the rest of the supplies and started steadily painting the mask onto his cheeks.

It didn’t take long, and once Kylo was satisfied, he turned back to Hux. “See? It’s completely harmless.”

Hux grumbled something unintelligible, but leaned forward to present his face so Kylo could paint the paste onto it. He flinched a little at the first touch of the brush, instinctually, but stayed still while Kylo applied it, making sure he got a thick, even coat. Hux looked mildly ridiculous with the pale green concoction on his face, but Kylo knew he looked equally ridiculous so he decided not to mention it.

“Okay, you’re done,” Kylo said, setting the brush and dish aside. “Now we let that sit for about twenty minutes and I can do your feet.”

“If you tickle me, I will castrate you,” Hux warned as he took his feet out of the basin they’d been soaking in and presenting them to Kylo.

 “Understood, General,” Kylo said, mock serious and ignoring the rolled eyes he got in return.

He started by clipping Hux’s toenails, though they were in good order, then giving them a file just like he’d done with his fingernails. Next came the mildly abrasive scrubber for the rough patches on Hux’s feet. His feet were usually protected by his boots, so there weren’t too many, but there were a few calluses from being on his feet all day. Hux’s foot twitched now and then as Kylo worked, likely from a mild tickle, but he stayed mostly still, just watching as Kylo did his thing.

Once content with that, Kylo grabbed the lotion again and spread it over Hux’s feet and toes. He then lifted one of Hux’s feet up and dug his thumbs into the sole, pushing hard enough to release the little knots built up in them. A startled moan slipped out of Hux’s mouth, his hand coming up to slap over his mouth, and Kylo grinned a little as he continued, systematically hunting down every point of tension he could find. Hux let out a few hisses and grunts, but nothing as loud as the first moan. Kylo would get more noises like that out of him soon enough, he knew.

Once Hux’s foot appeared to be free of knots, he repeated the same with the other one, simultaneously working the lotion in and the tension out. When Kylo finished, Hux let out a long, deep sigh, slumping a little in the chair he sat in. Kylo looked up at him, smiling at the sight of Hux’s eyes looking a little hazy.

“See, I told you this would feel good, baby,” Kylo said and Hux was too relaxed to give him a proper glare.

“Yes, my feet feel like jelly, good job.” The tone was sarcastic, but the words still warmed Kylo. “Can we take this stuff off my face now?”

Kylo had all but forgotten about the face masks, too focused on Hux’s feet; the chrono confirmed it had been more than long enough. “Yes, yes, we can take the face masks off now.  Mine first, though, since you insisted I put it on first.”

Hux huffed, but allowed it, and Kylo removed his own first before grabbing another cloth and gently wiping Hux’s off. “Okay, just one more step and then I’m done with your face.”

He still looked irritated, but Hux allowed Kylo to rub the after-cream into both of their skins so as to seal in the benefits of the mask. He then instructed Hux to go back to the bed and remove his robe, giving him an overly large towel to lay on once he got there. Hux had looked half-curious, half-suspicious, but ultimately done so, giving Kylo time to gently warm the bottle of massage oil with water from the tap and grab a bottle of lube just in case.

When Kylo left the refresher, Hux was lying nude on the towel on the bed, seemingly lost in thought as he stared at the ceiling. Hearing Kylo step into the room he turned to look at him, openly curious as to what Kylo was going to do next. The bottle of massage oil may have given him away, but Kylo was just happy to see Hux looking open to whatever was going to happen next instead of grudgingly resigned.

“You’ll have to turn over, sweetheart,” Kylo instructed as he neared the bed, removing his own robe. “Your feet were only the beginning.”

“Try not to paralyze me, will you?” Hux teased as he turned over onto his stomach, head pillowed on his arms.

“Your lack of faith in my abilities wounds me,” Kylo quipped, settling himself on the bed with Hux and setting the lube aside in favour of the massage oil.

Kylo started by thoroughly rubbing a layer of oil into every centimeter of Hux’s skin; it also had moisturizing properties, so Kylo wanted to make sure it was thoroughly applied before he really got to work. Hux sighed softly as Kylo’s hands swept gently over his skin, shifting to settle in a little further. Kylo stayed with gentle touches, warming Hux’s skin up, until he finally felt like Hux had been properly slicked and caressed.

Straddling Hux’s ass, Kylo got as comfortable as he could, starting at Hux’s shoulders and firmly digging his fingers in, seeking out all the tension he knew was hiding there. Hux’s breathing stuttered as Kylo twisted his thumbs into the meat of Hux’s shoulders, feeling the knots below the surface resisting him. He pulled back and repeated to motion, digging just a touch harder, and Hux groaned softly beneath him.

“Is that okay, baby?” Kylo asked, a little concerned; it was a fine balance between pushing hard enough to be effective, but not so hard that there was more pain than pleasure. “Does it hurt too much?”

“It’s fine,” Hux said, a bit muffled. “It hurts a little, but it’s nothing major.”

“Let me know if it gets too bad,” Kylo said, still working Hux’s shoulders. “I want this to feel good.”

He, admittedly, wasn’t sure if Hux would actually tell him if it was too painful even though he nodded, given his tendency to ignore his own discomfort, but Kylo chose to trust him and continued on. Still, he remained cognizant of how much pressure he was applying and included just a bit of the Force to help relax Hux’s always-tense muscles. It was slow going, Kylo working each spot methodically, but eventually he’d finally finished with Hux’s shoulders and was now working his way down his back, zeroing in on every knot he found.

“Just relax for me, baby,” Kylo cooed softly as he moved down Hux’s spine, trying not to be alarmed by the occasional crack and pop. “We’re getting there, all right?”

Hux didn’t answer beyond a slight hum, his muscles slowly but surely going lax as Kylo continued to work. His lower back was a particular challenge; it seemed Hux held a lot of tension there and it took Kylo a good while to finally soften it up. When a particularly tight knot finally unravelled under Kylo’s fingers, Hux let out a muffled groan.

“That’s it, see?” Kylo continued to work, now making his way back up Hux’s back to make sure he didn’t miss anything. “It feels good now, doesn’t it?”

He was really just babbling at this point, but Hux nodded, letting out another sigh. That was a good sign, though. As much as Kylo could feel the tension melting from Hux’s body, it was comforting to have the confirmation that it was starting to feel good for Hux. As he massaged his way back up to Hux’s shoulders, he found a few spots he’d missed, but most of Hux’s back was now soft and yielding under his hands.

“My hardworking soldier, so strong but always so tense,” Kylo whispered near Hux’s ear as he finished, pausing to plant a soft kiss right at the top of Hux’s spine. “I’m so happy you’re letting me make you feel good.”

Kylo was momentarily stunned partway through pulling away as he watched a visible shudder run down Hux’s spine at that, the fine hairs all over his body standing up. Well then. That observation was definitely not going to waste, Kylo thought as he moved down to Hux’s legs

He started with Hux’s calves first, finding them almost as bad as his back. Working out a particularly stubborn knot earned him a hiss followed by another shudder and Kylo rubbed soothingly over the spot, enjoying the way Hux’s breath hitched as he did. It didn’t take as long, though, given there was much less surface area to work on, so Kylo moved on to his other calf, being just as thorough with it as he’d been with the first.

“That feels so much better, doesn’t it, baby?” Kylo asked, again not really expecting Hux to nod but he did anyway as Kylo shifted up to his thighs. “We’re almost done now.”

Hux still said nothing, only hummed in affirmation as Kylo went straight to work on his thighs, finding them to be the least tense part of Hux so far. Hux was languid below him, barely moving aside from deep sighs of pleasure and the occasional groan. Kylo still took his time with it and by the time he was done with both thighs, he could’ve sworn he saw Hux shift his hips in a telling way. Kylo smirked at the sight; perhaps this was doing even more for Hux than he let on.

“Time to roll over, sweetheart,” Kylo instructed, his voice intentionally low. “Can you do that for me?”

Hux grunted, but then he was moving, rolling over onto his back. He blinked up at Kylo, his eyes lidded and unfocused with relaxation, and Kylo smiled to see it. A quick glance down also confirmed Kylo’s suspicions; Hux’s cock was most of the way to hard. They could definitely have some fun with this.

Kylo poured more of the massage oil onto his hands and started rubbing over Hux’s front, starting with his legs and then working his way up. He deliberately skipped over Hux’s dick, moving from his thighs to his hips to his stomach without touching the one part of Hux that wanted to be touched the most. Hux did not react to Kylo’s omission yet, but he knew he would soon enough.

“You just don’t know how to relax,” Kylo said as he rubbed the oil over Hux’s chest, deliberately brushing over his nipples as well. “You’re always working so hard, just need someone to take care of you, don’t you?”

Hux shuddered again, looking up at Kylo with that foggy look again, the one that said his mind was far away. Kylo continued to spread the oil over Hux’s chest, definitely taking longer than he needed to, before moving onto his arms, the last part of him. There wasn’t much he could do to tease there, so Kylo made relatively quick work of it, mildly amused by how limp Hux’s limbs were.

“All finished,” Kylo declared, slowly dragging one hand down Hux’s stomach. “Or did I miss something?”

Hux made a sound that was almost a whimper when Kylo finally wrapped a slick hand around his cock, hard and heavy as it was. It was so intoxicating having Hux like this, just surrendering to whatever pleasures Kylo saw fit to bestow upon him. Kylo stroked him lazily, drinking in the moan Hux let out. A single word from Hux’s lips had killed billions and yet for Kylo, those lips spilled such sweet sounds.

“Fuck, Kylo,” Hux moaned, panting now, his hips twitching up to try to encourage Kylo to move his hand faster. “I need more.”

“Ah, ah, none of that,” Kylo chided gently, letting go of Hux’s cock and smirking a little at the disappointed groan Hux made as he dropped his head back. “I want to ride you.”

That got Hux’s attention and Kylo discarded the massage oil and traded it for the lube he’d stashed earlier. No point in double-using when there were so many options at their disposal. He poured some of the lube into his hand and slicked his fingers, hovering over Hux as he reached back to open himself up.

The first finger went in easy, especially so when Hux propped himself up on his elbows and kissed Kylo hungrily, the movements of Hux’s lips uncharacteristically sloppy with need. That just turned Kylo on more and soon enough he was working a second and a third finger into himself while he clumsily kissed along Hux’s neck, savouring each breathy moan he got when he mouthed at the tender skin there.

Kylo hadn’t noticed he’d closed his eyes, opening them as he pulled his fingers out and leant back to see Hux’s face red enough to clash with his hair, his eyes lidded and dark with want. Unable to help himself, Kylo kissed him again, harder this time, slipping his tongue into Hux’s mouth and all but devouring him as he slicked Hux’s cock at the same time. It was only when Hux moaned again and Kylo’s cock throbbed in response that he forced himself to pull away, wanting to grant them both something more.

“I want you to wait until after I’ve come to do so yourself,” Kylo instructed as he straddled Hux’s hips, holding his cock in one hand and lining it up with his ass but not moving any further just yet. “Think you can do that for me, baby?”

Hux bit his lip, pausing for a second, before he nodded. Pleased, Kylo finally sunk down on Hux’s cock, his mouth falling open in a silent moan as he steadily took every inch, only stopping once his ass hit Hux’s hips. He shuddered, loving the feeling of fullness, the way Hux stretched him just right.

Sighing in pleasure, Kylo gave himself a moment to adjust then lifted his hips, starting a slow, lazy rhythm that was more of a tease than anything else, rising and falling languidly. Hux’s hands automatically went to his hips, holding loosely, more of an effort for Hux to anchor himself than an attempt to control Kylo’s movements. Little noises left Hux’s mouth, too, his jaw slack as he watched Kylo roll his hips at his own leisure, eyes fixed on him as if Kylo was the only thing in the galaxy that mattered at the moment.

It was intoxicating and Kylo could only keep up the slow pace for so long before the burning need in him took over and he started moving faster, tilting his hips until the angle was just right. Fuck, it was perfect. He could barely stand how good it felt, sliding his hands up his stomach to his chest as he rocked in Hux’s lap, one hand squeezing at his chest while the other pinched the opposite nipple. Kylo moaned, long and low, like it was drawn from somewhere deep in his chest, and moved a little faster.

His rhythm was slipping already, Kylo knew, but he didn’t care, too focused on the pleasure racing up his spine and through his cock with the drag of Hux inside him. He slid the hand that was cupping his pec up to his hair, pulling it just hard enough to hurt and forcing a cry from his lips. Kylo’s eyes had slipped closed at some point but he didn’t bother opening them, too focused on chasing his pleasure.

It was only Hux’s hands squeezing his hips that brought him a bit back to reality, though he wasn’t sure if it was a warning or a plea. Hux was panting, a high moan slipping out every time Kylo shifted back to take his cock fully again. It was obvious he was just as close as Kylo was, but that wouldn’t do.

“Just a little longer,” Kylo moaned, nearing his peak. “Be a good boy for me, baby, you can do it.”

Hux let out a wounded groan, his grip tightening to the point where Kylo wondered if he’d leave bruises. Kylo opened his eyes, looking down to see Hux’s eyes on him, his gaze hazy with pleasure but still fixed on Kylo, watching every move he made with rapt attention. It was so easy for Kylo to lose himself in it, in Hux’s attention, his need, and the thick slide of his cock so deep inside.

Kylo gave another tug to his hair, twisting his nipple with the other hand, and his back arched as he slammed his hips down and suddenly came with a long moan, his eyes rolling up and his vision whiting out. The hand on his nipple immediately shot down to take hold of his cock instead, stroking himself through it as his hips stuttered, his thighs shaking in the aftermath. Only when he was truly spent did Kylo stop, exhaling deeply as he came back to himself, releasing the vice grip he’d had on his hair.

Below him, Hux was a mess, his chest covered in Kylo’s come and his hips twitching enough for Kylo to feel under him. He was panting with the effort of not coming, his hands clenching Kylo’s hips so tightly it hurt a little, and the desperation was clear in his eyes. Kylo smiled at him, hazy in the wake of his orgasm, and took hold of his hands, gently prying them from his hips.

Kylo then switched his grip to Hux’s wrists and pushed them down against the bed, pinning him, and claimed Hux’s lips, kissing him deeply as he starting rolling his hips again, quickly picking up speed. It was uncomfortable with how oversensitive he was, his nerves twanging in protest with every hit of his ass against Hux’s hips, but Hux had been so very good for him. He deserved this.

Hux kissed back with an uncharacteristic lack of finesse, his mouth sloppy in a way it only was when he’d truly sunk down into his headspace. Kylo swallowed down every one of his needy moans, still moving his hips at a steady pace. He could feel Hux tense below him, every muscle tightening, and Kylo didn’t have the heart to keep him on edge any longer. Keeping Hux pinned, he pulled back from the kiss just far enough to speak.

“Such a good boy, waiting for me just like I asked,” Kylo said, his voice seductively low. “Now come for me.”

Right after he said it, Kylo slammed his hips down hard and, just as he did, Hux cried out beneath him, his body spasming as he came. His hips jutted up helplessly and Kylo allowed it, sighing as he felt the warmth of Hux’s come filling him up. As he came down from the high, Hux was shaking under him and Kylo released his wrists, peppering gentle kisses all over Hux’s face.

Sensing that Hux was having a stronger reaction to this than anticipated, Kylo gently petted over his chest as he slid himself off of Hux’s cock and then rolled to the side, making sure he never stopped touching Hux at any point. For his part, Hux was staring at the ceiling, looking overwhelmed. Kylo bit his lip, a little worried, but just kept petting Hux, keeping one hand on his chest while the other brushed gentle fingers through his hair.

“You did so well, sweetheart,” Kylo said, keeping his voice low and soothing, hoping it would help; Hux had never sunk that far down during one of these sessions before. “It’s okay, I’m right here.”

Hux blinked, seeming to come back to himself a little, and then turned to look at Kylo, his eyes still glassy. Not hesitating, Kylo reached over and pulled Hux to him, letting Hux bury his face in his neck. Hux shook a little in his arms, little tremors running through his muscles, and Kylo just held him tighter, angling his arms so that he could still pet through Hux’s hair with one hand while the other spread out over his lower back.

“That’s it, baby, just relax. I’m not going anywhere. Tell me if there’s anything you need.”

Hux didn’t speak, but he shook his head a little, the shaking settling down as Hux relaxed. Kylo continued to hold and pet him, murmuring soothing nonsense as it came to him, knowing that patience and gentleness was most important right now. The last thing he wanted to do was rush Hux through this and send him crashing down. It wasn’t the first time this had happened after one of their sessions like this, though it was more pronounced than before, and Kylo had done exactly this until Hux was together enough again to speak. It had worked then, so he reasoned that it should work now, even if it took a little longer.

Sure enough, after a while of just staying like that, Hux started to come back to himself, shifting a little in Kylo’s grip. Kylo pulled back enough to look at Hux and was pleased to see the fog seemed to have lifted some. Relieved, Kylo leaned forward to press a soft kiss to his forehead.

“You okay, baby?” Kylo asked as he pulled away.

“Yes, I’m fine,” Hux said, looking a little embarrassed. “That was just… a lot, for some reason. I didn’t mean to worry you.”

“No, no, it’s fine, Hux,” Kylo insisted, not liking that Hux seemed to be falling quickly from bliss into shame. “I just wasn’t expecting it. The only thing that matters to me is that you’re okay.”

“It’s nothing, really.” Hux cleared his throat. “Would you mind if I got some water?”

“I’ll get it for you.” Kylo was not about to let Hux walk away and ruminate or leave him alone to do the same, so he reached out with the Force to open the conservator and pull one of the provided bottles of water from within it.

Hux made a face, but accepted the bottle when it floated it’s way in front of him. “That was entirely unnecessary.”

“I beg to differ,” Kylo said, wrapping himself around Hux as Hux sat up to drink the bottle. “Remember how I told you you needed someone to take care of you?”

Choking a little on his water, Hux managed to swallow, his cheeks flushing. “Yes, I remember.”

“Well, I’ll do it for you, baby, always,” Kylo said, tightening his grip on Hux. “I’m going to give you everything you deserve. Even if that’s holding you when you get overwhelmed or grabbing you some kriffing water.”

“Kylo,” Hux started, his cheeks getting redder as he opened his mouth to continue but Kylo laid a single finger against his lips.

“Nope, no arguments,” Kylo said, with conviction. “I’m going to take care of you and there’s nothing you can do to stop me. And I’m not going to let you be ashamed of needing it.”

Hux ducked his head but straightened his shoulders, his conditioned response to being caught in his vulnerability warring with his natural reaction to any form of gentleness. “I’m quite all right, I assure you.”

Kylo shushed him gently, waiting until Hux had replaced the cap on the water bottle before pulling him down and wrapping his limbs fully around him, ignoring the noise of protest Hux made. “You need this. That’s okay. You’re so strong, so capable, but you can’t be all the time. Let me be your strength when you need it.”

Scowling, Hux pushed back against Kylo’s hold, but it was weak, one of those times when Hux fought it for the sake of his pride, not because he actually didn’t want this. After all, they had a word for that, and the fact that Hux hadn’t used it told Kylo all he needed to know. Hux grumbled some choice insults in his ear but Kylo ignored them, just continued holding Hux in place, rubbing a palm over his back.

It took a few minutes, but he could feel it when Hux broke, when the part of him that craved comfort after being so overwhelmed won out over the part of him that didn’t want to need it. Despite not actively looking in Hux’s mind, the breaching of the mental barrier was enough that Kylo could feel it anyway, like a wave cresting over. Even without that, though, it was obvious when Hux sighed and his body suddenly went lax, the rigidity of stubbornness falling away as he gave in. Of his own volition, he snuggled closer to Kylo, rubbing his cheek against Kylo’s shoulder like an affectionate cat.

Kylo smiled against Hux’s skin, reaching up to pet his hair again; he knew Hux loved it, even if he couldn’t admit it. Soon, they’d have to clean up and he’d have to make sure Hux ate something after how intense their session had ended up being. But for now, Kylo was content to hold Hux close and pet him and tell him how good and strong he was until he started to feel more like himself again. And, even if Hux couldn’t say it, Kylo knew how much he appreciated it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops this took entirely longer than I'd planned, but here you are, the final chapter and a short, soft epilogue. Also AO3 never updated this properly in the tags list for chapter 2, so hopefully no one missed it (and hopefully it doesn't happen again). So if you see me delete and repost the epilogue or something, it would be because AO3 decided not to work again lmao
> 
> Tags have been updated. A note on the drinking: there is no d/s, but there is some vanilla sex. Hux has wine with dinner and gets a little drunk, but not nearly enough to make consent an issue. He just has enough to relax and be playful

The next morning, Kylo stepped out of the refresher to find Hux no longer in the room. Confused, he looked around and noticed the balcony door had been opened, a cheery breeze sweeping into the room. Kylo grabbed his robe and slipped it on, walking out onto the balcony to find Hux leaning against the railing and staring out at the artificial ocean that made the planet what it was.

Hux had his face tipped up into the breeze, the sun shining down on it and the wind gently tousling his hair. Despite the planet being arid, the ocean below added moisture to the air and the tang of brine could be smelled even from up here; even though it was artificial, it felt completely natural. The ocean was so large, it seemed to go on forever, the other side of it not visible from this point. They could see Canto Bight from here, though neither of them had any desire to visit the infamous casino.

“I’d forgotten what the air felt like on a planet,” Hux said, making Kylo realize he was staring. “It’s pleasant.”

Kylo slid up behind him, nosing at the soft skin behind Hux’s ear. “Maybe that’s a sign you should take more time to enjoy it now and again.

Hux hummed in consideration. “In my defence, most times I visit a planet, the smell of burning buildings tends to ruin the fresh air.”

Kylo couldn’t help snorting in amusement, gently mouthing at Hux’s neck. “I’m glad to hear the ocean air is more palatable than smoke and ruin.”

“Only just,” Hux said, tipping his head to allow Kylo more access to his neck, and Kylo could hear the smirk on his lips even though he couldn’t see it.

He wanted to roll his eyes at Hux’s sarcasm but instead bared his teeth and sunk them into Hux’s neck, his lips curling up around the skin in his mouth when Hux hissed. Kylo worried the spot between his teeth once and then pulled back, grinning smugly. Hux turned his head fast, looking indignant, but there were also the splotchy beginnings of a blush on his cheeks.

“Menace,” Hux muttered, his tone too fond for the insult to carry any real heat.

Just noticing the patio furniture out of the corner of his eye, Kylo had an idea. “Want to have breakfast out here?”

Hux blinked, surprised, as if the idea of eating outdoors had never occurred to him. “I suppose we could. It seems clean enough.”

That decided, Kylo went back in to order their breakfast and, once the cart had arrived, wheeled it outside to where Hux sat at the table there. He looked so… serene, staring out at the ocean after two days of nothing but relaxation. Kylo’s chest felt warm at the sight; this seemed to actually be working.

“We can go down to the beach, if you want,” Kylo said as they ate, enjoying the flavour of eggs and meat on some sort of bread product, smothered in a soft yellow sauce.

Hux scowled, then shook his head. “The ocean is nice, beaches are awful. Look at how many people are down there already, no doubt making noise and getting in the way. Besides, I doubt you want to spend the next two weeks helping me apply burn cream.”

Kylo huffed a laugh. “I mean, I would. But we can’t have the Order’s finest turning into a lobster, now can we?”

Rolling his eyes, Hux turned back to his food, spearing a piece of it viciously and bringing it up to his mouth in lieu of a retort. Kylo copied him, returning to his breakfast. It didn’t take long to finish eating, but they stayed outside for a little while longer, enjoying the ocean breeze and comfortable silence.

Eventually, though, they headed back inside and Kylo took the cart with their empty plates on it back outside the door. He didn’t really have anything planned for the day outside of finally using the hot tub – he didn’t know how he’d neglected it until now, honestly – but there was just something wrong about using a hot tub in the morning. He’d used most of the spa supplies in the cart, but he could always take a look and see if there was anything he’d missed. Or perhaps they could simply relax and watch a holo for a bit. He’d have to ask Hux, he thought, as he stepped back into the room and closed the door behind him.

Returning to the room, Kylo found Hux standing near the table, his datapad in hand. Kylo narrowed his eyes, but didn’t say anything yet. Hux was allowed to check, after all, and with everything that had happened the previous night and how long it’d taken Hux to come back up from their scene, Kylo couldn’t remember him checking it at all the previous day.

When Hux’s fingers started to move across the surface, obviously typing, Kylo took two strides forward, certain Hux heard him do so, and gave him five seconds to stop. When he didn’t, Kylo used the Force to yank the datapad from Hux’s hand and into his own. Hux immediately protested, looking a combination of stricken and guilty, but Kylo ignored him in favour of seeing what was so pressing it had caused Hux to break the one rule of this trip.

The screen showed Hux’s nearly complete response to a message, so Kylo flicked it away to look at the original, finding it to be a simple query about a proposed change to their supply lines. Kylo wasn’t unreasonable; had it been a genuine emergency, he would’ve allowed Hux to do what needed to be done, but this was far from it. The original request even said ‘please reply upon your return’.

“Hux,” Kylo said, voice even, finally looking up to where Hux stood stock still, his spine as straight as could be, “what was the one rule I gave you for this trip?”

“I was not to work,” he said tersely.

“And did you agree to this rule?” Kylo asked, taking a step closer, the datapad still in hand.

“I did.” Hux continued to look straight ahead, covering his apprehension with conditioned discipline. “I agreed not to work unless it was an emergency and, in such a case, I was to consult you first.”

“That’s correct,” Kylo said, his tone still measured. “So why, I ask, did I walk in to find you responding to a message that very easily could’ve waited until we returned?”

A muscle in Hux’s jaw twitched; Kylo could see him considering his answer. “I have no excuse for breaking this rule.”

“That’s true,” Kylo conceded, using the Force to set the datapad down on the table, on the side furthest from Hux. “It’s also not a reason.”

Hux’s eyes flashed, something angry and rebellious, but Kylo stayed steady. Unless he heard Hux’s safeword, he would not back off. That was, after all, the arrangement they had, and Hux knew it. He took another step forward, all of his attention fixed on Hux.

“You can tell me now,” Kylo said lightly, “or we can go over to the bed and you can tell me after I’ve spanked your ass raw.”

“I thought I would have time to finish the message before you returned,” Hux admitted, looking as if it physically pained him. “After yesterday, I just wanted to do one thing. That was all.”

“Thank you for being honest with me,” Kylo said, softer now, and then he hummed in consideration. “You still need to be punished for breaking the rule, but, for your honesty, it will be less. Twelve strikes.”

Hux narrowed his eyes into a glare, but his posture also relaxed a little. Even if he didn’t want to be punished, knowing what was coming always helped put him a little more at ease. That was one thing he needed in this: knowing the consequences when he did break one of the rules. Without that, Kylo knew his mind tended to spiral and start imagining things Kylo would never, ever do to him, likely thanks to his childhood. It was something Kylo tried hard to remember every time.

“Come on,” Kylo said, moving towards the bed and sitting down, then patting his lap. “You know how this works, baby boy.”

“I’m five years older than you,” Hux grumbled, his face somewhere between a pout and a scowl. “And it was one bloody message.”

“You knew the rules.” Kylo patted his thigh again, insistent. “If you make me force you, I’ll have to retract my leniency.”

Despite Hux’s protests and the clear irritation in the line of his mouth, he came closer, slipping off his robe and coming to Kylo fully nude. Hux had never been ashamed of his nakedness, at least. Growing up in the military did that to a person.

Huffing once, Hux bent himself over Kylo’s lap, offering his ass up. Kylo rubbed a palm over one cheek before giving it a smack, watching Hux jerk slightly. He never hit hard with Hux; while Hux could take a lot of pain, there was a difference between what one could _endure_ and what one could _enjoy_. Kylo knew he himself enjoyed quite a lot of pain, but Hux didn’t, so Kylo only ever punished him with light smacks that drifted just beyond Hux’s personal line of pleasure. Enough to smart and serve as a reminder, but not enough that Hux would be put into a very different headspace than the one Kylo wanted him in.

“Count,” Kylo commanded, when Hux hadn’t said anything.

A put upon sigh Kylo was feeling generous enough to ignore as long as it didn’t happen again. “One.”

“Good boy,” Kylo praised and then smacked him again, a touch harder this time.

Hux grunted but continued to count as Kylo alternated cheeks, each strike a little harder than the last. It didn’t last long, considering Kylo had decided to reward Hux’s honesty with a less severe punishment, and soon enough he heard a sharp cry followed by a breathy ‘twelve’ and stopped, gently rubbing his stinging palm over Hux’s reddened cheeks.

“You did so well during your punishment, baby” Kylo said gently, using his free hand to pet over Hux’s back in long, soothing strokes. “Such a good boy for me.”

Hux made a noise of either acknowledgement or derision and then shifted and Kylo helped him up, setting Hux on the bed. His face was splotchy red, both from the position over Kylo’s lap and from the punishment itself. He swayed a little where he sat so Kylo wrapped one arm around his waist to ground him, idly running his hand along Hux’s side. Hux tipped slightly towards Kylo until they were touching, seemingly unconscious of it.

He was almost like a cat, Kylo thought, rubbing up against him after being scolded as if nothing had happened. The thought nearly made him laugh, though it was hardly the apology he’d been hoping for. Hux being a shit was far from new, but it was the principle of it.

“You’re not being very apologetic,” Kylo said lightly, no threat to his words.

“Is my ass not red enough?” Hux shifted a little, as if to demonstrate, though his tone was light. “Might I remind you that you set the punishment, not me?”

“That may be true,” Kylo said, pausing as he pretended to contemplate, “but I would think a naughty boy like you should be making amends for your earlier transgression.”

“Is that so?” Hux asked, pulling away a bit so Kylo could see his raised eyebrow, the curve of his lips amused.

“It is,” Kylo confirmed, “and I think you need to make it up to me.”

“And how would I do that, pray tell?” Hux’s asked, haughty.

“Firstly,” Kylo paused again, wondering if this would go over badly, then deciding he didn’t care; it was what needed to be done and Hux would like the second part, at least, “I’m taking custody of your datapad for the remaining time we’re here. You’ll have to ask for my permission before you use it again.”

Hux scowled, letting out an indignant noise. “You-!”

“You were the one who broke the rules,” Kylo reminded him. “As for the second part, I think my ass could do with some of the attention you waste on your datapad.”

He still looked annoyed, but Hux’s eyes darkened, giving away his interest. “Oh, really now?”

“Yes.” Kylo lowered his voice and leaned in, close enough that his breath would ghost over Hux’s lips but no further, leaving a teasing space between them. “Why don’t you remind me what your mouth is capable of?”

Kylo pulled away without closing the distance, pleased to see Hux chase after him before catching himself and pulling back, trying to pretend he was unaffected. It never fooled Kylo, especially when Hux was still a little more subdued because of the spanking. After removing his robe, Kylo got up on the bed on all fours, presenting his ass for Hux.

“Show me how sorry you are,” Kylo prompted just before cool hands caressed his cheeks, gripping enough to pull them apart. “And no touching yourself until I say.”

No retort came, just a gust of warm breath against his hole and Kylo savoured the tingling sensation that ran up his spine. He loved this, he really did, and Hux was more than happy to bury his face between Kylo’s cheeks most days. He was unfairly good at it, too, something Kylo would never, ever complain about.

A warm, wet tongue pressed against the space behind his balls and Kylo shivered, closing his eyes while Hux moved upwards, running the flat of his tongue over Kylo’s hole and then higher, to the tip of his tailbone. Squeezing Kylo’s cheeks and spreading them a bit more, Hux leaned in and licked over Kylo’s hole directly, followed by circling it with his tongue. Kylo’s breath stuttered, his already chubby cock hardening further.

Hux took his time, meticulous as only he could be, running patterns over Kylo’s hole, alternating between the tip and the flat of his tongue. It didn’t take long before Kylo was breathing heavy, his cock hard and demanding where it hung between his legs. Hux had him spread open as far as he could and Kylo couldn’t help rocking his hips back against Hux’s face in little jerks, wanting him to go further.

Just as he was about to command Hux to do so, Hux’s tongue breached Kylo, pushing in at a point then moving in just the right way to have Kylo crying out in response. Hux pulled back and then pushed forward again, going deeper and wriggling inside. Kylo moaned, unable to help himself. Hux retreated again, placed a mockery of a kiss against Kylo’s hole, and then dove in enthusiastically, as if he knew exactly what Kylo wanted.

Soon, saliva was dripping down his balls and Kylo could feel Hux’s panting breaths and his muffled moans, but all he could focus on was that clever tongue and Hux’s soft lips, moving in just the right way and seeking out every spot that made Kylo’s toes curl. He was pushing his hips back harder now, desperate for more, for the contact to never cease, and when that wasn’t enough, he shifted his weight and reached back with one arm, palming the back of Hux’s head and pushing it against him.

When no attempt to pull away or tapping against his leg came, Kylo let himself fall into it, the sensations sending pleasure up his spine and down between his legs. Fuck, he was close, closer than he probably should’ve been, but it was just _so good_. Hux ate him out like it was his last meal and Kylo was lost, his steady stream of moans nearly interrupted by laughter when he thought that Hux really was good at apologizing when he wanted to be.

“Fuck yes, just like that,” Kylo praised when Hux’s tongue moved in a particularly delicious way, his fingers clenching in Hux’s hair. “I’m so close, baby. Don’t you want to make me come?”

 _Please_ , Kylo heard, surprised that Hux was projecting his thoughts; he rarely did so. _I need you to come. Please let me make you come._

That only spurred Kylo on and he used the Force to tug his balls away from his body, not wanting to finish just yet. His back arched and Kylo cried out as Hux only became more enthusiastic, his panting breath coming in hot puffs against Kylo’s skin as he worked. Sometimes it really felt like Hux was the mind reader between the two of them with how well he could read Kylo’s body.

“Yes, so good for me,” Kylo panted, his hips rolling against Hux’s face of their own accord.

Hux’s thoughts were all over the place, more intentions than clear words, but he was still projecting more than loud enough for Kylo to hear, a jumbled litany of _please, thank you, please come, let me make you come, I want to make you feel good_.

Unable to hold back with all the sentiments coming from Hux’s mind, Kylo shuddered and came suddenly, untouched save for a hand from the Force to stroke him through. He threw his head back, eyes screwed shut and let out a long, guttural groan as he spilled all over the bed, his hips stuttering back against Hux’s face and his hand holding even tighter. Hux continued to work him through it, tongue swirling in just the right way, until Kylo’s body sagged, half-collapsing on the mess below him.

It took a few minutes for Kylo’s brain to come fully back online, his body light and tingling all over. Kriff. That really was a hell of an apology. Hux was always excellent in bed, but it had been some time since Kylo had come that hard.

It was then Kylo became aware that Hux was grinding against him, his cock hard and slick against Kylo’s thigh, the rhythm of his hips broken and needy. Kylo turned to see Hux red-faced and messy-haired with saliva smeared along his cheeks and chin, his eyes closed as he rutted against Kylo’s leg, the desperation clear in every line of his face.

“Hux,” Kylo said to get his attention, waiting until his eyes snapped open, and then he rolled over, sitting up despite how heavy his limbs felt. “Come here.”

Hux scrambled to obey, his eyes glassy and his breathing hard, and once Hux was close, Kylo pulled him into his lap, one arm wrapping around his waist while he took Hux’s cock in hand with the other. He started a slow rhythm, knowing full well it wouldn’t be enough.

“Kylo please,” Hux all but whined, clearly at a level of desperation he rarely hit. “I need to come.”

“I know, baby,” Kylo soothed, speeding up his hand just a little, but still not enough. “But tell me: do you think you deserve it?”

“I know I was bad,” Hux managed between moans. “But please, I’m sorry I tried to work, I knew better.”

“Good boy, thank you for apologizing,” Kylo said, kissing Hux’s forehead as he twisted his hand over the head of Hux’s cock. “You’ve been punished, you made it up to me, and now you’ve apologized. So do you deserve to come?”

Hux blinked at him, confusion temporarily breaking through the haze. Kylo almost bit his lip, hoping that his plan hadn’t just backfired. Hux may have been a little shit about it earlier, but in Kylo’s opinion, he had earned it now since he’d done all three. He just wanted Hux to make that connection without having to be told.

“Yes?” Hux asked, hesitant, his voice small and so unlike the authoritative General Kylo knew.

“That’s right, baby,” Kylo confirmed, immediately speeding the movement of his hand to a fast pace. “Now keep being a good boy and come for me.”

He did almost instantly, Hux crying out and his body going taut as his cock pulsed and spilled all over Kylo’s hand. Kylo worked him through it, switching to long, steady pulls, only stopping when Hux went limp, clearly spent. Kylo cradled him close, ignoring the mess, as he used his clean hand to pet through Hux’s already mussed hair.

It was almost like the previous night, how deep in the fog Hux was, so Kylo did the same as he had then, holding Hux close and petting him while murmuring whatever soothing nonsense came to mind. Hux seemed more okay than he had then, more responsive and less shaky, and once Kylo felt he’d come back to himself enough, Kylo led him to the shower. He also requested a droid to come to change the bedding while they did so.

They washed each other, though Kylo did most of the work with how loose and relaxed Hux was. After the shower, Kylo decided to put some lotion on Hux’s ass as it was still quite red from his spanking and Hux sighed as soon as he applied the cool liquid. They spent the rest of the afternoon in bed, cuddling and relaxing. Kylo even coaxed Hux into finishing the holo he’d fallen asleep during the first night.

Only when Kylo’s stomach started growling did they move, Kylo ordering dinner for them as well as a bottle of wine he thought Hux would like. Soon enough, the food arrived and they set out the plates of pasta, the basket of bread that came with it, and the wine with glasses for them both. Kylo didn’t drink much, didn’t like the dizzy feeling when he had more than a glass or two, but a little bit was nice now and then; the wine was more for Hux than for him.

The food was just as incredible as everything else they’d eaten here so far, the pasta the perfect texture and the sauce and meat on top delicious and perfectly matched. The wine also paired well with it and Kylo silently congratulated himself for it. Hux even complimented his choice, causing Kylo to grin.

“You’ve ruined me,” Hux said as he filled a second glass of wine. “Ration bars are going to taste like dirt after this.”

“You’ve caught on to my plan,” Kylo said between bites, smirking smugly. “All this was just a ploy to get you to use Order funds to improve the flavour of ration bars.”

Hux laughed and then quickly covered his mouth, as if startled by his own mirth. “Just for that, I’m going to see if they can be made even more bland.”

Despite it clearly being a joke, Kylo’s lip curled in disgust at just the thought. “You really are the most ruthless person I’ve ever met.”

“Why, that might be the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.” Hux was grinning as he took a sharp bite of meat off his fork.

Kylo shook his head fondly and went back to the food, the conversation lapsing in favour of finishing their dinner. Despite the days earlier events, Kylo was in good spirits and Hux seemed to be as well. He hadn’t mentioned anything about the datapad ban since his initial protest, which told Kylo he was going to accept it, even if he didn’t like it. Kylo had no intentions of giving him the chance to disobey, so that was for the best.

It wasn’t long before they finished dinner and Kylo pulled out the last tray from its chilled covering: ice cream for dessert. Hux’s eyes widened as Kylo unveiled it, a sort of unrestrained glee there that Kylo virtually never saw from Hux. He hadn’t thought this anything special, but apparently he’d been wrong.

“Is that ice cream?” Hux asked, voice carefully neutral.

“Yeah,” Kylo confirmed as he passed Hux his bowl. “It’s some sort of special flavour made from a local fruit. I can’t remember the name.”

“It’s been years since I’ve had ice cream,” Hux said, gaze locked on the frozen treat.

That… was honestly one of the saddest things Kylo had ever heard. He’d have to make a point of trying to find a way to get some on board next time he had the opportunity. If there was any proof that Hux really needed to learn about the importance of indulgence now and again, that was it.

Hux pulled a small amount out with his spoon and inspected it. It was an orange-pink colour, garnished with a chocolate drizzle. He then slipped the spoon into his mouth, eyes fluttering shut at the taste. Kylo couldn’t help but smile; it was like the first time he’d cooked for Hux all over again.

Realizing his own dessert was in danger of melting, Kylo turned his attention back to it and took a spoonful; kriff, it really was good. He couldn’t place the flavour, something sweet but a little tart, the chocolate balancing it perfectly. It tasted lush, somehow, despite the fruit being native to a desert. It was unquestionably delicious.

Hux was savouring his, taking his time with each bite as he often did with things he liked, and Kylo tried to slow his pace to match, though he still finished before Hux was done. Kylo didn’t mind, though; it wasn’t as if there was anywhere they needed to be or anything they needed to do, nor would there be until they returned to the Finalizer. It occurred to Kylo that this was probably the first time in their entire relationship that was the case.

His train of thought was broken by the clink of Hux setting his spoon down in the empty bowl. “Excellent choices tonight.”

“Well, had you mentioned you hadn’t had ice cream in years, I would’ve brought some back for you sooner,” Kylo pointed out as they gathered up the dishes back onto the tray.

“Ah yes, I definitely should’ve brought that up during our many, extended discussions on frozen delicacies,” Hux said, his lips curving up and Kylo noticed his cheeks were a little pink from the wine.

Kylo rolled his eyes, the tray now refilled with their empty dishes. “You know what I mean. I ask for your opinions on food often and you know it.”

“I suppose,” Hux said, taking another sip of his wine. “It’s not as if one requires ice cream, though. I’ve survived just fine without it.”

Kylo took a deep breath, trying to resist the urge to let this conversation go the way it always did. Hux was making progress – the fact that they were here at all proved that – but things like this would still come up from time to time and remind Kylo that the work was not yet done. Despite the improvements, Hux still usually thought in terms of only the minimum requirements for living and rarely in terms of things he actually wanted.

“Next time I can get ice cream, I’m bringing you ice cream.” Kylo paused to push the tray out of the room, then continued before Hux could interject, “Shall we try out the hot tub tonight?”

Hux let him have the topic change and picked up the wine bottle. “As long as I can bring this with me.”

Kylo huffed a laugh. “Whatever you want, sweetheart.”

They made their way to the bathroom and undressed, and then Kylo fiddled with the hot tub controls. The basin filled quickly, faster than he’d expected given its size, and a little light came on the control panel to indicate it was full. He then pressed a few more buttons and the jets came to life with a whirr, the water bubbling pleasantly as steam rose from the tub.

Hux squinted at it, as if suspicious of the gently bubbling water, so Kylo got in first, sighing at the warmth. He found a jet that would work out the tension in his lower back perfectly and sat in front of it, getting comfortable. He looked to see Hux climbing in as well, wading over to where Kylo was and sitting next time him while setting the wine bottle down on side of the tub.

“You should get one of these installed on the Finalizer,” Kylo said, wrapping an arm around Hux to pull him closer.

Hux snorted, but leaned into Kylo’s touch. “Right. Surely an excellent use of Order funds. I’ll get right on that.”

Kylo smiled to himself and Hux pulled away a bit to take a swig from the wine bottle, apparently no longer caring about decorum. They lapsed into silence then, just relaxing and touching, lingering kisses stolen between shorter and shorter intervals. Hux continued to drink, too, his cheeks taking on a rosy tinge as the alcohol took effect.

They soon lapsed into easy conversation, telling amusing stories from missions and meetings in the past. Kylo stole a few sips of the wine, just enough to lift his spirits, and smiled at the way Hux laughed easier, a genuine smile on his face as Kylo told him about a mission that involved protecting an important political figure who also happened to be an idiot with a death wish.

“-he seriously just left the room, even after I told him I’d seen an assassin in the lobby. All he had to do was not leave the room!” Kylo gestured for emphasis, his disbelief at how foolish the politician had been coming back easily. “Apparently he couldn’t wait another twenty minutes for a smoke. I found him just before the assassin slit his throat. He’s apparently still alive, last I checked, though I pity his bodyguard.”

Hux laughed, far more uninhibited than usual, and Kylo was temporarily distracted by how endearing it was. “To be fair, I’ve yet to meet a single politician that wasn’t an absolute fool. Did I tell you about the monarch that tried to bribe me with a herd of nerfs? ‘Oh please, General, we don’t want to build ships for you, but you can have our highest quality herd of nerfs if you just tell the First Order we can’t!’”

Kylo laughed so hard he nearly choked on his own spit. “Because you really look the ranching type.”

“Exactly!” Hux gestured aggressively with both hands, splashing the water a little. “Of course, their idiocy turned a transactional deal into an invasion, so perhaps it worked in our favour in the end.”

They continued like that for some time, enjoying the heat of the water and the conversation. Kylo had lost count of how many times he’d savoured how relaxed Hux looked during this trip, but he thought this moment was best of all. The wine had loosened him even further, making him almost playful as evidenced by the way he’d splashed Kylo a few times, grinning wickedly as he did so. He was far from wasted, just drunk enough to be free of his usual constraints.

Soon enough, Hux got more bold with his splashing, and Kylo retaliated by grabbing hold of him, the water helping Hux to squirm out of his grip. Kylo was going to grab him again when Hux wrapped a hand around his cock. He was soft, but quickly becoming less so as Hux gently caressed him to full hardness.

He came not long after that, Hux’s tongue in his mouth and his own hand on Hux’s cock, stroking Hux to completion shortly after. They both seemed to decide that sharing a hot tub with their come was far less enjoyable than it had been without, so they left the tub, Hux taking a final sip of wine and uncharacteristically leaving the partially full bottle in the referesher. They took turns drying each other, Hux letting out a sound that could only be described as a _giggle_ as he mussed Kylo’s hair with the towel.

They then finished their nightly ablutions and, on the way back to the bed, Hux yawned, making Kylo realize just how late it was. He couldn’t help but kiss Hux once more, pushing him onto the bed as he did so. Hux went easy, his limbs lax, just enjoying Kylo’s kiss and the soft bed below him.

“I’m really glad you agreed to this, baby,” Kylo said as he pulled away from Hux’s wine-sloppy lips, settling in next to him on the bed. “All I want is to take care of you and make you happy.”

Hux’s brow furrowed a little as he visibly considered what to say. “I admit, I had my doubts, but this has been wholly pleasant. I still… I feel the guilt sometimes. That I shouldn’t be doing this. But I am enjoying it.

“I never thought… I always assumed that I had to choose between success and being… loved.” The last word was said so quietly Kylo almost missed it. “But you’ve shown me otherwise. I’d never really known what it was like to have that. And I like it.”

Kylo just stared at Hux, his heart both soaring and hurting. Hux rarely actually said the word ‘love’, saving it for significant moments, and hearing it never ceased to have a strong effect on him. Kylo tried to limit his use of it as well, knowing it made Hux uncomfortable at times, and used pet names and gestures to show his feelings instead. It was certainly the alcohol loosening Hux’s tongue that made this moment possible, but it was still one to be treasured. Besides, Kylo knew Hux wasn’t near drunk enough to not know what he was saying.

“I love you, sweetheart,” Kylo murmured, pressing another kiss to Hux’s temple. “Please never forget that. I’ll never make you choose and I’ll always remind you that you can have anything and everything, no matter what.”

“I know,” Hux said, sighing softly as he shifted to get comfortable. “I love you too, darling.”

They shared another kiss, insistent and yearning, but they were both too comfortable and sleepy for it to go any further. Nothing more needed to be said at this point, the moment already precious for what they’d shared. Kylo settled his head on Hux’s chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart as he drifted off to sleep.


	4. Epilogue

The next morning, there was a tinge of awkwardness in the air that hadn’t been there before. Kylo woke to Hux getting out of bed and heading to the refresher, stretching leisurely as he waited for Hux to return. When he did, Kylo couldn’t help but frown a little; something felt _off_ about him, something Kylo wasn’t sure if he was sensing through the Force or just picking up on simply because he knew Hux so well.

At first, he thought perhaps Hux was just a little hung over, but he didn’t balk at breakfast and seemed to be feeling fine. He was quiet, though, still engaging in conversation but not as enthusiastically as he had the previous days. Kylo wondered if perhaps it had something to do with what he’d said last night, if he was now berating himself for being so open about his feelings. Kylo hoped that wasn’t the case, but it seemed the most likely.

After breakfast, Hux politely requested his datapad to check and Kylo agreed, watching as Hux scrolled but did nothing more. They then watched another holo, though they had to restart the second half of it as they became distracted by grinding against each other until they both came. They also showered and Kylo managed to convince Hux to let him do a few of the spa treatments from the second day again.

It was bittersweet, as the last day of leave always was, but Kylo was determined they enjoy it and relax. They had another excellent dinner and dessert, then spent a little more time in the hot tub, though Hux was fully sober this time. Hux became more talkative as the day went on, more like before, but it still felt like there was a bantha in the room. Kylo considered asking about it, but he didn’t want to push on their last day here. If Hux didn’t come to it on his own by the time they returned to the Finalizer, then Kylo would push.

As luck would have it, there was also a meteor shower that night, and they sat outside on the balcony watching the streaks of light fall through the sky. Hux talked about how one could determine the angle of entry and size of the meteroids falling, if they had the right equipment, and Kylo listened happily, cuddled close to Hux, both of them sharing a blanket. Kylo had also gotten some snacks from the kitchen and fed them to Hux from his hand, enjoying the way Hux ducked his head and blushed a little each time he took a bite from Kylo’s fingers.

Once inside and ready for bed, Kylo climbed on top of Hux and rode him slowly, drawing it out as long as they both could take it. He made sure no part of Hux was untouched, the sight of him coming undone beneath Kylo finally bringing Kylo over the edge as well. The kiss they shared after was achingly soft, both of them too worn out and sated to manage anything more intense.

After another good night’s sleep and one last breakfast, they were soon packed and heading back to their shuttle. Kylo was sad to see it end; the time they’d spent here had been virtually perfect in every way and he wasn’t sure how long it would be before he could convince Hux to do it again. Then again, if Hux had enjoyed himself even half as much as he’d seemed to, perhaps he’d be more amenable than before.

Once they were on course back to the Finalizer, Kylo thought it was time for some digging: “So was the trip as horrible as you feared?”

Hux let out a short laugh. “No, I must admit it was rather pleasant. I didn’t expect to enjoy it as much as I did.”

“I’m glad to hear it, baby,” Kylo said, then casually added: “Next time, we should go for longer. Maybe a week or two.”

Hux hummed in assent. “As long as we could make it happen without having to worry about the Order, then yes, we could do that.”

Kylo turned to face the viewport to hide his shock. He really hadn’t expected Hux to agree, especially not so easily. Perhaps this trip had done even more good than he’d thought.

“That’s more than I dared to hope for you to say,” Kylo admitted, unable to keep from grinning.

“Yes, yes, you win, are you happy now?” Hux asked, rolling his eyes. “I had _fun_. There. I said it.”

Kylo laughed so hard he had to lean forward a bit, barely able to catch his breath. “I am happy now, actually. Though could you say the word ‘fun’ with anymore distaste?”

“Probably,” Hux said, smirking.

Shaking his head, Kylo turned his head back to the shuttle. They were on auto-pilot, considering the Finalizer was in orbit and it wasn’t far, so it was really more habit than anything else. He really was content, though, despite their leave being over. It had been everything he’d hoped and more.

“I also…” Hux started, and Kylo looked back at him, waiting for Hux to continue. “I do remember what I said that night. Just so you know. And I did mean it. I’m grateful for you and what you do for me.”

“I know,” Kylo said, giving Hux a soft smile. “And so you know, I’m grateful you let me do it.”

Hux then leaned over the seat to capture Kylo’s lips with his own and Kylo sank into the kiss, everything Hux had expressed poured into it. As much as he knew helping Hux learn how to enjoy himself and let himself have the things he wanted was still a work in progress, he was happy with how this had gone. And considering all he’d said on the way back, Kylo knew the next time they did this would be even better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the end! Thank you for your patience as well as coming on this experimental journey with me. I've never written this dynamic before but I had fun with it, so hopefully you enjoyed it too!

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://kyluxtrashpit.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/kyluxtrashpit/) too


End file.
